The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing light-emitting devices.
LED packages have been known that provide white light by mixing light emitted from LED chips with light subjected to wavelength conversion by phosphors excited by the light emitted from the LED chips. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-119402 discloses light-emitting devices each of which includes an LED chip, a phosphor plate disposed on the upper surface of the LED chip, and a resin covering the lateral surfaces of the LED chip.
The light-emitting devices proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-119402 are separated by cutting the resin and/or the phosphor plate according to an intended external shape of the light-emitting devices. Separation of the light-emitting devices necessitates cutting of a plurality of portions according to the intended external shape of the light-emitting devices. Hence, even one deviation in cutting position leads to unevenness in the shape of the light-emitting devices and may reduce the yield.
One object of certain embodiments of the present disclosure is to provide a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device that offers an improved yield.